


Take pride in yourself

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Most people back home thought they were going to Tokyo to visit their friend Yamamoto-kun, and yes, they were going to crash with him and his family, but most of their day was going to be spent at Tokyo Rainbow Pride.





	Take pride in yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my WIPs, but in my defence, I forgot to bring my laptop charger, so I don't have access to my WIPs right now. Have some EnnoTanas at Tokyo Rainbow Pride instead!

Ryuu's palm was sweaty, but Chikara refused to let go of it; otherwise, Ryuu would've immediately started fidgeting again.

They'd been planning this trip for months. Most people back home thought they were going to Tokyo to visit their friend Yamamoto-kun, and yes, they were going to crash with him and his family, but most of their day was going to be spent at Tokyo Rainbow Pride.

“Will we even fit in?” Ryuu asked, voice barely raised above a whisper.

“Where else would we fit in?” Chikara counters, squeezing Ryuu's hand reassuringly.

 

They'd dropped off their bags at Yamamoto-kun's house once they arrived in Tokyo, but they hadn't been able to stay for long. They still had to take a train to Shibuya. The closer they got to their destination, the more fidgety Ryuu became. Chikara could understand his nerves quite well. Neither of them was sure what to expect. They'd seen videos of last year's parade online – colourful floats, people carrying flags, rainbows everywhere – and yet, reality was surely going to be different.

And then reality hit them both in the face in the form of a crowd that was more than happy to welcome them. People were passing around stickers and pamphlets. Someone was offering pride-flag face paint. It was as overwhelming as it was beautiful.

“I don't think I've ever seen this many shirtless men outside of a locker room or public bath,” Chikara said, and suddenly, Ryuu let go of his hand. Chikara turned his head to see his boyfriend strip off his shirt.

“I should've seen this coming,” Chikara said, unable to keep the grin off of his face. This was glorious. This was pride.

 

Hours, and three kilometres of marching later, they both were exhausted, exhilarated and covered in glitter. Chikara had tried to escape the glitter, but with a shirtless Ryuu at his side that had proven to be impossible.

“We can't go back to Yamamoto-kun like this,” Chikara complained as he shook his hair, making glitter rain down onto the pavement.

“I'm sure we can find a public bath somewhere before we go back,” Ryuu said, grinning from ear to ear and pecking Chikara's cheek.

Chikara smiled and once again grabbed Ryuu's hand, not for comfort but to share their happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
